


Worry

by DragonGirl2571



Series: Aiden Hawke/Fenris One Shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl2571/pseuds/DragonGirl2571
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke talks to Aveline about how he really deals with 'the danger of your lives'.</p>
<p>Male Hawke/Fenris Friend-mance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Though it is not necessary, I recommend you read 'Aiden Hawke/Fenris One Shots' in order.
> 
> During ‘The Long Road’ Aveline asks “What about You and Fenris? How do you deal with the danger of your lives?” Hawke’s answer “Maybe we’re not the best example” never sat right with me.
> 
> Every play through I do Fenris always runs into the battle while Hawke stays farther away, I usually have another melee weapon party member but I always worry when Fenris runs into the fray.
> 
> ‘Worry’ takes place ten months into Act II and about one week after ‘The Long Road’.
> 
> This is Aiden Hawke: http://dragongirl2571.deviantart.com/art/Aiden-Hawke-357100412

Worry

 

            Aiden Hawke paced in front of Aveline’s office. It had been a week since she had asked for his help with Donnic. He had been thinking about what she had asked him about Fenris and his unfitting response.

            “Hawke,” Aveline’s voice drew Hawke out of his thoughts, “come on in.”

            Hawke walked into the Guard Capitan’s office.

            “Did you need something?” She asked.

            Hawke didn’t respond.

            “Hawke?”

            “How are things with Donnic?” Hawke asked, faking a smile.

            “Things are fine Hawke.” Aveline smiled, “But something tells me you have something more pressing on your mind than my love life.”

            “Aveline, do you remember what you asked me. About Fenris?”

            “Yes but what does that…”

            “I’m a mage, my attacks are ranged. I have to stay farther away from battles. Watching Fenris run into the fray,” Hawke sighed softly, “scares me. I try to stay as close to him as possible but I can’t always be as close as I’d like.”

            “Oh Hawke…”

            “I’m always afraid that something might happen to him and I’d be too far away to do anything. It terrifies me.”

            “Hawke it's sweet that you’re worried for his safety but Fenris is a strong warrior; he can handle himself in battle. Don’t forget he made it half way across Thedas alone before you came into the picture.”

            “I know but I still worry about him,” Hawke smiled sadly, “I can’t help it.”

            “Because,” Aveline smiled gently, “of how you feel about him.”

            “You know me so well Aveline.” Hawke smile slightly.

            “That I do Hawke,” Aveline patted his arm, “That I do.”

            “Thanks for listening Aveline.” Hawke sighed. “I’m going to head home.”

            “Alright.” Aveline nodded.

            Hawke headed for the door.

            “Aiden.”

            Hawke paused and looked back at Aveline.

            “You know where to find me if you need to talk.”

            “Thank you Aveline.” Hawke walked out the door and headed back to his estate. His mind a little more at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
